


Scars

by TheSilverField



Series: EreJean Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crime AU, Day 3: Gang/Crime & Scars, EreJean Week 2k19, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, M/M/M, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Jean asks Levi where Eren got all of his scars.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Daks for being me amazing beta! <3

“Look at how gorgeous he is,” Jean whispered against Levi’s neck, licking at the hickey he had just left there. “I would wake him up if I wasn’t so worried.”

Levi hummed in agreement and reached back to knot his fingers in Jean’s blond hair to give it a soft tug. “Knowing you? He’ll be awake in less than five minutes.”

Jean rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle and nuzzled his nose against the fuzz of Levi’s undercut. They both froze when Eren began to stir, but thankfully he only rolled onto his side, his back facing them. Once he was settled again and his soft snores filled the silence, Jean smiled fondly and reached passed Levi to caress his fingers across the ridges of Eren’s back.

Eren woke from his peaceful slumber with a shiver when he felt cold fingers tracing the scars covering his back. It wasn’t an unwelcome touch, but it brought forward memories of pain that seeped through his skin and deep down into his core. He didn’t move or speak, only made himself relax and pretend to sleep because he knew the softness of this touch was safe.

Jean was still getting used to being apart of Eren and Levi’s relationship. He was still learning about their shared pasts and figuring out how to navigate certain subjects. Though he almost knew Eren’s body even better than he knew his own at this point, having seen and touched Eren’s scars for almost eight months now, he still had trouble asking about them. 

However, with Eren fast asleep, it couldn’t hurt to ask Levi, right?

“What’s this one from?” Jean whispered softly, afraid and unaware of Eren’s consciousness.

“Drug deal gone wrong,” Levi replied just as quietly. “Reckless bastard. I told him to stay quiet, but you know how he gets.”

Eren smiled triumphantly.

Jean ghosted his fingertips toward Eren’s ribs, but Levi stopped him.

“What?”

“He’s ticklish,” Eren could hear the smirk in Levi’s voice. “Don’t tell him I told you or he’ll kick my ass.”

Jean snorted, but was still drawn to the scars there. His voice dropped, weighted down from guilt. “It’s from the night you met me, isn’t it?”

“Don’t go there, baby. It wasn’t your fault,” Levi soothed, dotting kisses on Jean’s jaw. “He doesn’t blame you and neither do I. We’ve both been through the same thing. We’ve both reacted the same way. It’s okay.”

“I know,” Jean whispered, moving his hand again to settle between Eren’s shoulder blades where he caressed another scar. “What’s this one?”

Levi was quiet for a long time and took a deep breath before he finally answered. “Betrayal. Two years before we met you, an old friend took the saying ‘stabbed in the back’ a bit too literal.” There was a quiet tremor in Levi’s voice, so faint Jean and Eren could hardly hear it. “I almost lost him.”

Eren couldn’t stay quiet a moment longer. Not while his boyfriend’s sounded so sad.

“But you didn’t.” He smiled softly and rolled onto his other side to face them. Jean’s cheeks were bright red and Levi rolled his eyes.

“I knew it, you little pissant. You’re so shit at pretending to sleep.”

Eren winked and sat up to kiss Jean’s cheek, then Levi’s. “I know, I know. But Jean believed it.”

“I--” Jean began to argue, but ended up throwing his hands up in defeat. “Whatever! At least I know that you’re ticklish now!”

Eren rolled his eyes and pulled Jean into a bruising kiss. Jean couldn’t help but moan into it and Eren took the chance to slip his tongue in and devour every sound that Jean let him have. They only separated when Levi tapped their shoulders to get their attention, both breathless when they noticed the slight bulge in his briefs.

“What about me?”

Jean leaned in to kiss him, but Eren held him back.

“Nope. Nothing for you,” Eren winked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Not since you outed my tickle spot.”

Levi gripped his chest like he had just been shot. “I’m hurt and horny. How could you?”

“Easily,” Jean winked and pulled Eren back to him, making a show that would really rile Levi up. He pulled back with a smirk, nipping at Eren’s kiss-swollen lips before turning back to Levi with a smirk. “Guess you’ll just have to watch tonight.”

Levi moaned when he slipped out of his briefs and smiled when his boyfriends began to undress and tease each other with wandering hands and mouths. 

“Deal.”


End file.
